


Can We Talk About 'The Incident'??

by Mercedesbt1224



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jim is confused, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Requited Love, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spock doesn't know how to handle his emotions, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercedesbt1224/pseuds/Mercedesbt1224
Summary: After one, intense, night together, Spock and Jim are essentially pretending 'The Incident' never happened... until it happens again and they are both forced to confront their feelings for each other.A.K.A. Smut and plot. Not too much angst. Overall a good time for everyone ;)





	Can We Talk About 'The Incident'??

Jim and Spock began with one night. One night that changed it all. The away mission had been a disaster, as it so often was. Away missions going wrong was nothing new, but this one… this one had been a close call. Jim hadn’t been sure he’d make it. With an arrow to the chest and a knife to the thigh, it had been touch and go for awhile. Jim had been finally making his way back to his quarters after being released from the medbay. He considered messaging Spock to see if he’d be interested in a game of chess. Usually when Jim was in the medbay, Spock would drop by to see if he was okay, but strangely enough Spock had not been by in the entire week Jim had been in medbay. Bones said Spock had dropped by when Jim was still unconscious but by the time Jim had woken, Spock was gone. Jim walked into his quarters and was met with the sight of Spock. Jim stopped in his tracks. Spock did not look how he usually did. His normally smooth and perfect hair was ruffled and messy. His pale skin was smudged with dark shadows. Clearly he had not slept in days. His uniform was crumpled and creased. And his eyes… his eyes were wild. Untamed. Hungry.

“Uh, hi Spock” Jim said, confused. Spock said nothing but he took one step towards Jim.

“Are you okay Spock?” Jim asked. Suddenly Spock was walking towards him quickly. Jim backed up against the wall, panic rising in him. Then Spock was all around him, his arms trapping him against the wall. Spock’s breath was hot on Jim’s face, his lips only inches from him. If Jim hadn’t been so freaked out he’d be thrilled. His crush on Spock was not what his mind was on though. Jim was more concerned with the idea that Spock might be literally possessed.

“Um, Spock? You’re kinda freaking me out” Jim said, his voice shaking.

“Jim.” Spock said. His voice was deep and husky. Jim shivered. 

“Spock-” Jim began but he was cut off my Spock’s lips on his. It was like fire. Spock’s lips were hot and smooth. His teeth bit at Jim’s bottom lip demandingly, forcing Jim to gasp. Spock took advantage of Jim’s gasp and his tongue entered Jims mouth. For a moment it was a battle of dominance, but Spock would not be deterred. Spock, who was so often willing to follow Jim’s command on the bridge and in their friendship, was dominating and demanding in their kiss. He bit at Jim’s lips, pushed Jim’s body against the wall, and pinned his hands next to Jim’s head. Jim’s couldn’t escape if he tried. Finally Spock pulled back. Only a few inches, but it was enough for Jim to choke out

“Spock, what the fuck?” instead of answering, Spock released Jim’s left hand and clapped it over Jim’s mouth, effectively silencing him. Spock’s other hand found its way around Jim, then right onto Jim’s ass. If Jim’s brain had been working in that moment, he would’ve thought that this was the stuff of his dreams. Then, with his Vulcan strength, Spock was lifting him up. Jim wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist, his dick achingly hard. Spock removed his hand from Jim’s mouth only to capture his lips again. Jim moaned into Spock’s mouth as Spock moved his free hand down Jim’s chest, leaving a wonderful tingling sensation. Even through Jim’s command golds he could feel the heat from Spock’s hands. Spock went to Jim’s belt buckle. Moving with the grace Spock always did, he managed to undo Jim’s belt and toss it to the floor. Jim moaned again as Spock bit at Jim’s lip again. Then those wonderful slender fingers undid Jim’s pants and hiked them, and his underwear, down his thighs. Jim’s hard cock was exposed to the cool air and Jim gasped into Spock’s lips. Spock wrapped his hand around Jim’s leaking cock and stroked. Jim broke away from Spock’s lips and cried out in pleasure. Spock’s mouth found its way to Jim’s exposed neck and sucked hard. His teeth sank into the tender skin likely hard enough to draw blood.

“Ah!” Jim gasped. Spock’s tongue licked over the place he’d just bitten, soothing the skin. All the while Spock pumped Jim’s throbbing dick. Jim knew he wouldn’t last long, and Spock was showing no mercy as those skilled fingers worked him into a frenzy

“Spock!” Jim cried, thrusting into his hand

“Let it all go” Spock growled into Jim’s ear. Jim’s breath caught as he came harder than he had in years. His head fell against Spock's shoulder as he panted hard. Only a couple moments of rest passed before Jim suddenly found himself on the floor. Spock had dropped him as though he’d been burned. 

“Ow! What the fuck?” Jim groaned, but by the time he looked up to where Spock had been, all he saw was the back of Spock as he hurried out of Jim’s quarters, leaving Jim exposed, on the floor, and so fucking confused.

 

When Jim made it to the bridge the next day, exhausted from lack of sleep, Spock would not meet his eyes. He answered every question with one word answers, and faced his console for the entire shift. The moment the shift ended, Spock was in the turbolift and gone. Jim didn’t know what to make of it. That night, Jim paced his quarters, unsure if he should chime Spock’s door and beg that they talk about what happened. Ultimately Jim told himself he was tired and climbed into bed early. Sleep did not come easily. 

 

The next day was better. Apparently Spock had resolved to just pretend nothing had happened and Jim didn’t want to push his luck so he did the same. By a week after ‘the incident’ it was as though it never occurred. 

 

Two weeks after the incident Jim’s door chimed as he was looking over some reports.

“Enter” Jim called. He looked up to see Spock walk in. he looked stiffer and more awkward than usual. 

“Oh… Hi Spock” Jim said. He wasn’t sure what to expect

“Good evening Captain. Would you care for a game of chess?” Spock said. Jim’s eyebrows went up. That was not what he had been expecting.

“Um, sure that sounds nice. You set it up while I finish this report okay?”

“Certainly” Spock replied with a small nod. Jim watched Spock cross the room to the shelf where Jim kept his chess set. Jim forced himself to finish the report even though he was finding it awfully hard to concentrate. When Jim finished and looked up from the desk, Spock was just putting the last pieces in place. Jim stood and went over to the replicator.

“You want something to drink?” Jim asked

“Tea would be agreeable” Spock said, not quite meeting Jim’s eyes. Jim got Spock’s tea and a coffee for himself. It was unlikely Jim would be able to sleep tonight anyway so the coffee didn’t hurt. He sat across from Spock and for a moment they just stared at each other, the incident hanging in the air between them. Jim cleared his throat and looked at the board before it got too awkward

“So I think it’s your turn to go first” Jim said, and the chess match began. Jim won unusually easily and Spock appeared uncomfortable the entire time. It wasn’t that he looked visibly uncomfortable, but the air of being relaxed around Jim that they had prior to the incident had disappeared. It hadn’t been very long before Jim had Spock checkmated. They paused and that air of awkwardness returned.

“Spock…” Jim began but then trailed off. He didn’t know what to say.

“Have a good night Captain” Spock said, standing abruptly and leaving without a backwards glance. 

 

By the time two months had passed since the incident, things had begun to relax again. They played chess regularly, and absolutely never talked about what had happened. Spock had begun to relax during the chess games, and things returned to what it had been before the incident. That was, until the next disastrous away mission. Once again Jim had almost died. And when Jim entered his quarters after being released from medbay, he was less surprised to find Spock waiting for him in his quarters.

“Spock-” was all Jim managed to say before Spock had grabbed him and kissed him. Once again Spock was dominating and demanding. This time though, Spock did not push him up against the wall. Instead he lifted up Jim like he weighed nothing and tossed him onto the bed. Jim was more prepared this time so, rather than protesting, Jim took off his shirt. Spock growled hungrily and climbed onto the bed. Jim laid back as Spock climbed on top of him. Spock’s hands were on either side of Jim’s head and Jim wrapped his hands around Spock’s wrists. Spock captured Jim’s lips in his again and kissed him filthily. Jim moved his hands from Spock’s wrists to his hips and tugged on the hem of Spock’s shirt. Spock got what Jim wanted and broke the kiss only to quickly remove his science blues. Jim put his hands on Spock’s chest and relished the heat coming off his skin. Spock hooked his fingers in Jim’s pants and pulled them off without even undoing the belt. Spock reclaimed Jim’s lips as he undid his own pants. Jim managed to yank down his underwear to his thighs without breaking the kiss. Spock pulled away and sat back on Jim’s legs, taking in Jim’s throbbing hard cock, already glistening with pre-cum. Spock pulled his own pants down to his knees and revealed a slightly green, double ridged cock. It was very slick. So it was true, Jim thought, Vulcan males self lubricate. Jim was panting hard as Spock grabbed Jim’s underwear, which was bunched at his thighs, and tore it clean off.

“My seamstress is not going to be happy” Jim joked but it was only met with a death glare.

“Cease. Speaking.” Spock commanded. Jim might be the captain, but Spock was calling the shots. Spock moved off Jim’s legs then grabbed his ankles. Before Jim could even process what had happened, Jim’s legs were on Spock’s shoulders and Spock’s hand was cupping Jim’s ass. Spock’s other hand was intertwined with Jim’s and it felt like electricity where their skin touched. Jim had a vague thought that if Vulcan’s kissed with their fingers, them intertwining their hands must be really dirty. Then Jim remembered that he was naked with his legs over Spock's shoulders. Their hands were hardly the dirty part. Spock stroked his own cock a couple times, gathering the lubrication on his fingers. Spock groaned softly. Then he took those long, slick fingers and probed Jim’s hole. Jim moaned as one finger eased into him. Spock did not stop to give time for Jim to adjust to the stretch and burn. He quickly added a second finger.

“Spock!” Jim gasped as Spock pumped his fingers inside Jim. suddenly the fingers were gone. Jim didn’t have time to mourn the loss before Spock’s cock was positioned at his entrance. Spock entered him without giving Jim time to prepare. 

“Fuck!” Jim hissed at the burning sensation. Spock let out a heavy breath as he slid into Jim, going a bit slower. Spock paused when he bottomed out, taking a moment to lean down and bite Jim’s chest. Jim’s free hand went to Spock’s back and dug his fingernails into the greenish skin. After a moment, Spock began to thrust at a punishing pace. Jim moaned with each thrust as the stinging sensation faded into pleasure. 

“Jim!” Spock cried out as he thrust harder. Spock moved his free hand to Jim’s cock and began to pump. 

“Harder! More!” Jim gasped. Spock angled himself slightly and hit Jim’s prostate, pushing Jim over the edge. Jim came in spurts over Spock’s fingers. Spock released Jim’s cock and wrapped his fingers in Jim’s blonde hair. He pulled hard on the strands and thrust even faster. Spock was gasping out Jim’s name again and again. Finally, Spock thrust in one more time, and came inside Jim.

Spock pulled out and collapsed next to Jim. it relieved Jim that Spock didn’t run out immediately like he did last time. They laid next to each other as they caught their breath. After a few moments Jim forced himself up and went to the washroom. He cleaned himself out in a quick sonic shower and paused before going back into his quarters. What if Spock had left? Jim gathered up his courage and walked Back into his quarters. He was relieved to see that Spock was still in his bed, sitting up and waiting for him. Jim went to his closet and pulled on pajama pants. He didn’t bother with a shirt. He turned and faced Spock.

“Hey…” Jim said because he didn’t know what else to say. Spock looked uncomfortable but slightly determined.

“May I stay?” Spock asked softly, gesturing to the bed. Jim couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his face. He nodded shyly and crawled into the bed, pulling back the covers as an invitation. Spock slid under the covers wordlessly, and after a moment's hesitation, wrapped his arms around Jim’s torso. Jim relished how safe, and amazing he felt right then. He drifted to sleep more easily than he had in months. 

 

When Jim woke, Spock was gone. Jim was disappointed but not surprised. Jim was just hoping the shift wouldn’t be awkward like it was last time. As he made his way onto the bridge he was surprised to find Spock waiting for him beside his captains chair. Jim sat before facing Spock.

“What can I do for you Mr. Spock?” Jim asked

“Captain, I request to spend the shift in the labs as I must oversee an important experiment.” Spock said. Well at least he was looking Jim in the eyes this time.

“Yes of course” Jim replied. Spock gave a small nod and exited the bridge. Jim sat back in his chair and sighed.

 

The shift was slow so Jim had plenty of time to form a plan. By the time the replacement crew showed up, Jim was determined. He marched to the dinning hall and sat down in front of Bones with his sandwich.

“Bones, I need your approval” Jim said. Bones looked up from his plate of pasta.

“With what?” he said, looking suspicious.

“I’m gonna do something stupid but I need your approval anyway” 

“What are you gonna do this time?”

“If I tell you you’re gonna get details you might not want” Jim warned.

“Jim, you’re freaking me out. I’m too old for this bullshit, spit it out” Bones said, looking frustrated. Jim inhaled and prepared himself for Bones’ reaction

“SpockandIkindamaybefucked” he mumbled

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Ugh, well two months ago after that mission on Zeta 29 Spock was waiting for me in my quarters and… well he kinda pounced on me-”

“He attacked you?!” Bones cut in

“Not… that kind of pounced. We kinda did ‘it’. Well he did me then ran off before I could even return the favour” Jim said. Bones’ eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“I… don’t know how to process that”

“Well he never mentioned it again so I thought it would just be a one-off kind of thing but then yesterday when I got out of medbay he was there again… and well-”

“Woah! Okay I get the picture, you slept together again. Did he run away again?”

“Well only sort of. After… we were finished, he asked to stay the night. Of course I agreed but this morning when I woke up he was gone, and when I got to the bridge he requested to spend the shift in the labs” Jim said between bites of his sandwich.

“Ok so what’s the stupid thing you’re going to do?”

“Well last time this happened thing got really awkward between Spock and I for awhile and I honestly can’t go through that again”

“Fair enough”

“So I’m gonna track down Spock and force him to talk it out with me” Jim said. Bones looked at Jim incredulously 

“That’s your ‘stupid’ idea?” Bones asked

“Yeah… is it too stupid?”

“Jim I think you’re the stupid one. That’s a  _ good  _ idea. In fact it’s what you should have done the first time you idiot. Adults are supposed to communicate you know!” Bones grumbled. Jim flushed

“Oh, right. Okay I’ll go do that then” Jim said, gathering his courage. 

“Go on, get outta here. You’re a goddamn starship captain, start acting like an adult” Jim grinned and left the dining hall feeling more confident. Jim went to the computer panel in the hall.

“Computer, locate commander Spock” Jim said

“ **Commander Spock is in observation deck 3”** the computer said. The observation deck surprised him. Usually it was Jim who retreated there, not Spock. 

“Okay, observation deck it is” Jim sighed to himself

 

When Jim walked into observation deck 3 he saw Spock seated on one of the comfortable couches that lined the observation deck. Jim did a quick scan and saw that it was empty besides Spock and Jim. Strangely, Spock was seated on a couch facing the door, almost as if-

“I believed you would seek me out. It was a logical conclusion.” Spock said, his voice soft.

“If you knew I’d come, why didn’t you look for me?” Jim asked, moving closer

“I found it illogical to get my hopes up. I thought, perhaps you would be angry with me” Spock replied. He gestured to the couch across from him and Jim sat.

“What would I be angry about? The fact that two months ago you jerked me off then quite literally dropped me on my ass and left? The fact that after that you refused to acknowledge it happened? Or the fact that last night it happened again? only of course we actually slept together. I mean you stayed the night at least. Or should I be angry that you left in the morning before I’d even woken up?” Jim asked. He wasn’t so much as angry, but rather, frustrated.

“I believed it possible you would be angry for all of those reasons. And… I admit I was ashamed. It is illogical to have regrets however I do” Spock replied. 

“You regret sleeping with me? Then why did you show up in my quarters? It’s not like I sought you out” 

“It is not that I regret our engagement, but rather the fashion in which it occurred. I had planned to go about it properly. The way that is traditional to human courtship. A dinner and perhaps a holovid if you were amenable. I had planned it for weeks when the mission on Zeta 29 occured. And I nearly lost you once again. I became emotionally compromised in that moment. I was overcome with desire and need. After you had orgasmed that night, I realized what I had done and, illogically, panicked. Jim you have this ability to destroy my logic and reasoning. I apologize for dropping you, I was in a state of panic.” 

“So, why didn’t you come talk to me about it?” Jim asked

“I had essentially attacked you without your consent. I felt ashamed and regretful. I was worried I might make things worse by talking to you. I… thought it easier to pretend it did not occur.”

“And then last night?” Jim prompted

“Last night I experienced a similar reaction to your near-death encounter. I once again became emotionally compromised, only… this time you seemed more eager. More receptive. I began to allow myself a glimmer of hope that perhaps you were not angry with our encounters. That perhaps you desired me as well”

“Well I let you fuck me didn’t I? Obviously I desired you”

“Forgive me captain, however back when you were in the academy you had a… reputation” Spock said, looking embarrassed

“So you thought I was just eager to fuck anyone?” 

“Rather that you might not desire what I desire”

“And what is it you desire?” Jim’s heart clenched in anticipation.

“I desire to prove to you that you are much more to me than rough intercourse. I desire to show you that I desire you in all ways. Body and mind” Spock said, looking away from Jim, and out to the stars.

“Do you know what I desire?” Jim asked

“What do you desire?” Spock asked, his voice very quiet

“I desire you in my bed with me every night. Not just after I almost die. Not just after we fuck. Because last night when you were with me, I felt at peace in a way I never have before. I desire you too, body and mind. And I wish you had talked to me sooner. That way we wouldn’t have wasted all this time” Jim said, then he stood, crossed over to Spock, and straddled Spock’s lap.

“I… had not dared to hope. I apologize for my crude behavior beforehand” Spock whispered

“All is forgiven. I love you” Jim said, cupping Spock’s cheeks with his hands.

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular” Spock replied. This time, it was Jim who kissed Spock. Illuminated by the starry sky blurring past them, Spock and Jim kissed with the passion of two people who had all the time in the world to completely devote to each other, because in that moment, they did.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! This was my first attempt at smut so I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it! Stay tuned for more Spirk fics to come!


End file.
